metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifelover
Lifelover was a swedish band, formed in 2005 by Jonas Bergqvist and Kim Carlsson. The band split up in 2011 after the death of Bergqvist, granted he was the lead composer and one of Lifelover's founding members. The band was widely known for fusing Heavy Metal with Post-Punk, Progressive Rock, Gothic rock & Doom metal. With the band's lyrics, mainly focused on Suicide, Depression, Nihilism, Cynism and Drugs, they are widely considered to be one of the most influential bands in the black metal subgenre Depressive Black Metal (also called Suicidal Depressive Black Metal). Biography Lifelover was formed in June 2005 by Jonas "B" Bergqvist and Kim "( )" Carlsson in Stockholm, Sweden. A demo called Promo 2005 was recorded the same month, but was never officially released. The recording of Pulver began in April 2006. LR and 1853 were recruited to the band, and the album was finished in May 2006. The album was released by Goatowarex in July 2006. Their second album, Erotik, ''was released by Total Holocaust Records on 24 February 2007; H had joined the band by this time. In late 2007, Lifelover singed a contract with Avantgarde Music and the band then recruited two new members, Fix on bass and S on drums for upcoming live shows. LR left the band in April 2008. The band played their first live show in Stockholm in September 2008, and their third album, Konkurs, was released by Avantgarde the following month. Osmose Productions re-issued both ''Pulver and Erotik on CD in 2009, Erotik was re-issued on 21 January 2009 and Pulver on 7 May. Member 1853 and live drummer S. both left the band in May 2009. Lifelover released an EP under Osmose Productions, Dekadens, in July 2009, the first Lifelover release with real drums, courtesy of the newest member Non. In February 2011, their fourth album, Sjukdom, was released by Prophecy Productions. Non had left the band by this point, while LR and 1853 returned to contribute to the album. On 10 September 2011, the band reported through their Facebook page that band member B died the previous day. An official statement released on 16 September stated that he had died in his sleep. Following an investigation, suicide and foul play were ruled out, and an official autopsy report released months later indicated "poisoning and overdose" as the cause of death. The remaining members ultimately decided to split up, citing B's irreplaceable role as songwriter, and stated that their final shows were those performed in Belgium and the Netherlands the weekend following B's death. Former Lifelover members went on to form a Gothic Rock/Doom Metal band called Kall after "B's" death. Band Name Origin The name for Lifelover came from when Jonas "B" Bergqvist was called a "life lover" by man whom he loathed. He named the band Lifelover with the idea in mind that people can'' "call us anything they want." Former drummer Joel "Non" Malmén added onto this by saying "we're all life lovers in our own sense; our own personal sense."'' Discography Studio Albums *Pulver (2006) *Erotik (2007) *Konkurs (2008) *Sjudkom (2011) EP *Dekadens (2009) Other *Promo 2005 (2005) *Live in Stockholm - Bootleg Members Final Lineup *Jonas "B" Bergqvist (died 2011) – vocals, guitars, bass, piano, lyrics (2005–2011) *Kim "( )" Carlsson – lead vocals, guitar, lyrics *Henrik "H." Huldtgren – guitar *Felix "Fix" Öhlén – bass guitar *Johan "1853" Gabrielson – additional vocals, lyrics *Rickard "LR" Öström – additional vocals, lyrics *Fredrik Kral – drums Former Members *Joel "Non" Malmén – drums, lyrics (2009–2010) Category:Black metal bands Category:Black metal musical groups Category:Swedish bands Category:Swedish doom metal bands Category:Doom metal bands Category:Musical groups established in 2005